Toad Sage's Mansion END
by SuouTamakiLover
Summary: What happens when team 7, 8, 9, Sand and Gai are forced to spend three months living together on Konoha's first game show 'Toad Sage's Mansion? Jiraiya is behind it...so expect pure chaos.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Big Brother**

**Also written by my best friend- SKITTLES**

**All the teams share their own apartment.**

**WARNING: This fanfiction may contain some OOCness!**

…**but read it anyway**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Birds were singing. Children were shouting gomen for knocking down people's fruit stands. Phones were ringing…wait...there are phones in Konoha? I guess so!

AND we're back to reality.

_**Brriinnnggg**_

_**Brriiinnnggg**_

The phone at the use-to-be gennin's apartments were ringing. Team seven, eight, ten, sand and Gai were all summoned to the Hokage's office. They were getting a mission… no… not a mission… a _task._ This task was like no other. And the worst part is…Jiraiya is behind it.

---------------------------------------------------------

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN DATTEBAYO!" an 18-year old Naruto screeched. "WHAT'S THE MISSION AND WHY IS EVERYONE HERE?!"

Tsunade threw an empty sake bottle at his face which he narrowly dodged. "Shut up, gaki. I have summoned you all here to tell you all that you have been given the opportunity to be on Konoha's first ever game show created by Jiraiya." She twitched. "It's called "Toad Sage's Mansion". The 14 of you…wait a minute, Kankurou, leave!"

"Why?"

"'Cause no one likes you. And if you're here there will be too many people."

"Yeah?! Well…YOUR MOM!"

Temari looked over at him. "Bitch, please."

"FINE! I'LL LEAVE THEN!"

"Bye." everyone said in unison. Kankurou stomped off.

"Now," Tsunade said. "You will all show up this time tomorrow with enough stuff to last three months. Then, you will be escorted to the mansion by the host Kakashi."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!?"

"QUIET GAKI! Any who, once you get to the mansion, you will be informed of all the rules and guidelines of the game. Then you will be escorted to your rooms. That is all. I will see you all tomorrow. Dismissed."

"WAIT! What if you don't _want _to do it!?"

"Did I mention the winner will get one billion yen? ($100 000 dollars) AND a life time supply of ramen?" she coughed and muttered to herself: "Actually, not the ramen but…"

"LET'S DO IT!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura punched him in the face. "DON'T BE SO…loud…"

"Hn, dobe. Iku ze, we have a lot of packing to do." Sasuke said.

Everyone nodded and filed out of the Hokage's office.

"Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to end well…? …Oh well…SHIZUNE! MORE SAKE! NOW…!"

-------------------------------------------

**At team 7's apartment…**

"This is so exciting, dattebayo!" Naruto said.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "But…this game show was created by Jiraiya…"

Sasuke visibly twitched.

"GASP!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura hit him over the head. "Naruto, don't be so loud; and, what?"

"I FORGOT THE RAMEN!"

Naruto ran to the kitchen and grabbed all the instant ramen he could find. In fact, there was so much… he had to bring an extra suitcase just for ramen.

Sakura sighed. "Well, let's hope Jiraiya doesn't make us… _do _anything… Sasuke…?"

Sasuke was on the ground twitching.

Sakura sighed again.

---------------------------------------------

**At team 8's apartment…**

"THIS, is 'gonna be awesome." Kiba said.

"Y-yes…it should be f-fun, K-Kiba-kun." Hinata stuttered. Shino just nodded. Akamaru barked, in agreement. Hinata went over to pet him.

"Why in the name of kami, would Jiraiya create a game show…?" Kiba asked, to no one in particular. Hinata stiffened, Shino shrugged and Akamaru barked.

Hinata smiled and picked up Akamaru. She continued to pet him.

"Will A-Akamaru-kun be c-coming with us?"

"Of _course_," Kiba said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _No one_ is going to stop him from bringing Akamaru. Kiba looked over at Shino.

"Yes, Mr. Bugglesworth…," he mumbled. "This _will_ be an experience." (Mr. Bugglesworth is a gigantic cockroach the size of a house cat.)

Kiba's eyes widened.

---------------------------------------------------

**At team 10's apartment…**

"I'm going to win the game show and then Sasuke-kun will love me for sure!" Ino said.

"I know I'll regret asking this but…didn't you get over that Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, I did,"

"…how troublesome…"

Chouji opened a bag of chips. Ino stiffened.

"So, Chouji…" she said. "What 'cha got there? Looks like some chips…you 'gonna give me some?"

"No." he answered, immediately. "Hey, I thought you were on a diet."

Ino's eyes narrowed.

"_What_ did you just say…?" she asked. "Are you implying that I'm … _FAT…!?_"

Chouji suddenly looked very scared. "No…_no_…I just—"

"Are you saying that I'm _not __**beautiful**_!?"

Her voice was raising now.

"N-no, Ino! You're very beautiful! I j-just—"

"Are you saying that I _need _to go on a _DIET?!_"

"NO!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

----------------------------------------

**At team sand's apartment…**

"I don't see why _I _can't go." Kankurou whined… I mean bitched. "And YES people like me! I have fan girls… don't I?"

"No." Gaara answered.

"Quit bitching, Kankurou," Temari said. "You can watch Gaara and me on TV."

Kankurou crossed his arms. "At least I'm not a slut." he mumbled, under his breath. Temari looked over at him.

"_What_?!"

"YIPES!" Kankurou yelled, as he ran away.

"YEAH, YIPES!" Temari yelled back, as she ran after him.

Gaara sighed. "Idiots."

He went over to his stereo, and turned it on. He started dancing to 'Numa Numa'. Temari came back.

"Well, that was easy—" Her eyes widened. Gaara stopped dancing. He stared at her. She stared at him.

"Getting a little… dancing done?" she asked. He nodded. She backed away slowly. Once she got to the door she ran…FAST.

He shrugged and turned off the stereo. He _wasn't _going to get caught dancing again.

-----------------------------------------------

**At team Gai's apartment…**

"I MUST win the game show to win Sakura-san's love!" exclaimed Lee.

"It's completely hopeless; she'll never go out with you." Neji said.

"I think you're WRONG Neji! And to show my enthusiasm, I will run 1000 laps around Konoha! YOSH!"

"Sorry, Lee, but I don't think that's necessary… you should save your energy for the game show…" Tenten said slowly.

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL ANSWER TENTEN!"

Tenten sighed.

Neji looked around with shifty eyes. He slowly put a bottle of "Suave Conditioner" in his suitcase.

"I MUST PACK MR. FLUFFERBOTTOMS!" exclaimed Lee. He grabbed a stuffed walrus and squeezed it tightly before putting it in his suitcase.

Tenten smiled slightly.

"You're an embarrassment to our team." Neji said.

Lee's smile faded slowly as he sunk down onto his bed. Tenten shot Neji a glare and went over to comfort Lee.

"Tch," muttered Neji as he locked up the suitcases and put them by the door. "I'm finished so I'm going to bed. Oyasuminasai."

Tenten sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**This is the end of the prologue. Please read and review.**

**TRANSLATIONS-**

**Gomen- sorry**

**Baa-chan- granny**

**Gaki- brat**

**Iku ze- let's go**

**Kami- god**

**Oyasuminasai- good night (formal)**


	2. Day One: Arrival

**Okay, OMG! We are SO sorry that it took us so long to update!!!! Things were going on…and school…and…stuff…ENJOY!**

**WE DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BIG BROTHER**

**NO OFFICIAL PAIRINGS! DON'T ASSUME ANYTHING!! Thank you!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day One**_

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Gaara and Kankurou showed up at the Hokage's office.

"Kankurou, leave! YOU ARE NOT COMING ON THIS GOD DAMNED GAME SHOW!" Tsunade roared.

"_WHY?!_" Kankurou bitched.

"As I said before," Tsunade said softly. "NO ONE LIKES YOU…YOU CAT…head …WEARING FREAK!"

"Oooooh, TOLD!" Naruto exclaimed as Kankurou was thrown out the window by Tsunade.

Tsunade threw an empty sake bottle at his head. "SHUT UP!"

Silence…

More silence…

Even more silence…

"Yo," Kakashi said, as he poofed out of no where.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto cried in unison.

"Yeah, well, I got lost on the road of life…"

"LIER!" they both yelled.

"OH SAKURA-SAN! YOUR YOUTHFUL YELLING IS EXTREMLY YOUTHFUL! BE MY GIRLFRIEND! I WILL PROTECT YOU UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!" Lee exclaimed with youthfulness.

"Uh, no," Sakura said.

Ino snickered.

Lee gasped. "INO-SAN, YOUR YOUTHFUL SNICKERING IS EVER SO YOUTHFUL! PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND! I WILL PROTECT YOU UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!"

"WH-WHAT?!" Ino yelled.

"Tch. Troublesome," Shikamaru said, lazily.

"YOSH!" Lee yelled.

"Lee, settle down." Tenten said.

Lee nodded and stood closer to Ino who shuddered.

"Hn." Sasuke and Neji 'hn ed' in unison. They glared at each other.

"Well, let's go then." Kakashi said. It was evident that he wanted to get this thing over with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 14 plus Kakashi arrived at a mansion. Sasuke and Neji were surprised. It was much bigger then their mansions…combined!

'_How could __**ero-sennin**__ make this much money?' _Naruto wondered. _'Oh yeah,' _he snickered. _'Icha Icha Paradise…'_

They all went inside.

"Please have a seat." Kakashi said, trying to sound like a host. He was wearing…a bow-tie?! Sakura had a laughing fit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed. Everyone gave her an odd look.

"Gomen, it's just Kaka-sensei would never…I mean…"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know what? SHUT UP…!"

Kakashi coughed. Everyone looked at him.

"Now," he said. "Here's how this game works. You will participate in challenges and receive points. People who come in first get the most amount of points, people who come in last get the least amount of points and so on. At the end of the week, the two people with the least amount of points will be put up for eviction from this mansion. The person with the most votes leaves. These challenges are played every second day, so, three challenges a week to try and earn points. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded.

"Greaaaaaaaaaat," he said. "Now, here are your room assignments. Room one; Sasuke, Neji and Ino."

Ino smirked and then frowned. Neji…?

Sasuke glared at Neji who glared back.

The three gathered their bags and went to their room.

"Room two; Kiba, Tenten and Naruto."

Tenten sighed. Two obnoxious boys…great.

They all went to room two.

"Room three," Kakashi went on. "Hinata, Shikamaru and Lee."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

They all headed for room number three. But, Kakashi stopped Lee and handed him a note.

"Read it alone." he said to Lee who nodded.

"Room four," Kakashi said. "Sakura, Gaara and Chouji."

No one said anything as they went to room four. The only thing that could be heard was the munching of Chouji.

"Room five," Kakashi said. "Temari, Shino…and since we have extra room…Mr. Bugglesworth…?"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrray!" Mr. Bugglesworth… rred?

Temari didn't say anything but it was evident that she wasn't happy. Shino…Uhh…and a giant cat sized cockroach…gross…

Kakashi sighed. This is gonna be a long three months.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room One**

As the three entered the room, Ino squealed in delight. Three queen size mattresses which were VERY comfortable.

'_Tch.' _Sasuke and Neji thought in unison. '_My bed's bigger then __**that**__.'_

"I CALL THIS ONE!" Ino called as she launched herself onto a bed which was closer to the TV then the other two. Sasuke and Neji settled for the other two beds.

They all started to unpack their stuff. They each got a decent sized dresser. Ino went into the bathroom that was attached to their room. She poked her head out.

"Who has Suave?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at Neji who gave a glare. They didn't say a thing.

"Umm…okay…Sasuke-kun; wanna go check out the rest of the house?"

"No." Sasuke said as he left the room.

"Wait…!" Ino ran after him…but he slammed the door in her face and she heard rapid footsteps going down the hall.

"SASUKE!" she yelled as she opened the door and ran after him once again.

Neji went into the bathroom and put his Suave under the sink.

'_Nosey roommates.'_ he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Two**

The three entered the room to find three small beds. Naruto jumped onto the one closest to the window…but unfortunately…so did Kiba. They bonked heads.

"DUDE…! OUCH!" Kiba yelled.

"Um…sorry…?" Naruto reasoned.

"You know what? That sounds like you think that you can beat me in a screaming contest!"

"What—"

"GO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!"

"Um…ah…?"

"NO! LIKE YOU MEAN IT…!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH—"

"SHUT UP!" Tenten yelled so loud it made the whole mansion shake.

"Dudette…whoa…" Kiba said.

"GOD!" she yelled as she left the room.

"…hey Naruto…"

"…yeah?"

"She has problems."

"…yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Three**

Shikamaru, Hinata and Lee entered their room. There was three king size mattresses and three walk-in closets.

"HOLY YOUTH…!" Lee yelled.

"Tch," Shikamaru said, referring to Lee. "Troublesome."

Hinata placed her stuff on a bed.

"W-well," she stuttered. "At least w-we have an alright room."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Hinata inwardly sighed. Shikamaru saying troublesome was starting to get old.

_With Lee…_

Lee entered the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. He sat down and opened the note. Here's what it said:

_Congratulations, Rock Lee!_

_**You are Konoha's player! You are in charge of giving Konoha what they want! For all of the rules of this opportunity, visit Kakashi at the secret room. (If you push the bookcase in the living room, it will take you there.) Good Luck!**_

_Jiraiya_

Lee gaped. Such an honor! He had to go tell his roommates! …oh wait, there's more?

_**P.S.: NO TELLING ANYONE OR EXCLAIMING HOW YOUTHFUL THIS EXPERIENCE IS! Thank you!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Four**

Sakura, Gaara and Chouji entered the bedroom. Three king sized COMFORTABLE BEDS! Sakura squealed, Gaara glared, Chouji munched.

"I call the one by the TV!" Sakura said.

"No." Gaara said.

Sakura turned around. "What…?" she said.

"That bed," he said. "Is mine."

"I don't think…"

Gaara glared intensely at her.

"…that I want that bed anymore…heh…heh…"

Just then, Kakashi walked by their room. Sakura cracked up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed. Even Chouji stopped eating to look at her.

"You guys don't seem to notice that Kaka-sensei-"

Kakashi popped his head in the door. "Ex sensei." he reminded her. Then, he left.

"…………is wearing a BOWTIE!" Sakura finished.

"…s (munch)…o (munch)…?" Chouji asked.

"You know what? Shut up…AGAIN!"

Chouji began munching again.

"Hey Gaara…?" Sakura said.

"…"

"Hey, Gaara."

"…"

"Hey Gaara…!"

"…"

"G."

"…"

"Ga?"

"…"

"Gar…?"

"…"

"…SUBAKU TO THE G!?"

"…"

"……..GAARA…!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh well, never mind." she said as she left the room.

Chouji chucked. Gaara glared. Sakura came back in the room.

"Forgot my purse." she said simply as she grabbed her purse and ran away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Five**

The two plus Mr. Bugglesworth entered the room. Temari gasped. On one bed, 'Mr. Bugglesworth' was written on a king size bed with a soft mattress.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrord." Mr. Bugglesworth said.

"…what?-"Temari began.

"He said 'word'." Shino said simply.

"Oh…"

Temari looked at the other beds. Single, crappy beds. She sighed as they started to unpack. Suddenly, Mr. Bugglesworth's cell phone started to ring.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrello…?" He asked. "Roooh. Rrrrrrey, rrrrrrrrrrabe." He rred as he left the room. (Translation: Hello…? Oh. Hey, babe)

Temari shuddered. "Why does he have a cell phone…?" she asked, hesitantly.

"He got one from his agent." Shino replied simply.

"…what-"

"Don't ask."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WITH LEE**

Lee entered the living room. He saw the bookcase.

He pushed on it. It turned and led him into a secret room. All he saw was a chair and a TV. He sat in the chair. The TV turned on.

Kakashi was on the screen.

"Hello Rock Lee," Kakashi said.

"Hello…" Lee said back.

"Now, you've heard that you are Konoha's player. It is a privilege, but it comes with some rules."

Lee nodded his head in understanding.

"The most obvious rule; no telling anyone and I mean _anyone_ that you are Konoha's player."

"HAI!"

"Well…that's about it for the rules…here's how it works. You will come in here twice each week. The first time, I give you the task. The second time, I tell you Konoha's choice...okay? Konoha will tell you what they want you to do and whether you agree with it or not, you must follow through; is that clear?"

Lee nodded.

"Now, your first task is...who Konoha want you to pour milk thats really old over all of their clothes...you know...that milk that has the chunks in it? Yeah, that stuff."

Lee nodded...and the twitched.

"Okay, dismissed."

"YOSH…!" Lee exclaimed as he left the room.

Kakashi sighed. This is going to be a really, REALLY long three months.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OH BTW: Konoha is you, my REVIEWERS!**

**Again, sorry it took so long; hope you enjoyed the chapter! Ja ne!**


	3. Day Two: First Challenge

**WE DON'T OWN NARUTO! (Although we wish we did)**

**Remember! Gaara doesn't have the beast in him anymore, therefore, he CAN sleep!**

**ONCE AGAIN: NO OFFICIAL PAIRINGS! DON'T ASSUME A THING!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Day Two**_

_7:30 am_

Everyone was just awaking as they got a…awakening…

"EVERYONE," Kakashi screamed through a microphone. There was a speaker in each room. "IN ONE HOUR GET YOUR UGLY ASSES TO THE LIVING ROOM FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Thank you, carry on."

What Kakashi didn't know…is that he was disturbing the sleep of the girls…who were on their periods…all…AT THE SAME TIME.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Room One**_

_7:31am_

Sasuke and Neji groaned slightly as Ino got up. She went over to the mini-fridge.

"HOLY MOTHER OF KAMI!" she yelled. "WHO ATE MY GRAHAM CRAKERS?!"

Neji and Sasuke didn't move.

"HELLO?" she yelled again. She went over to Sasuke's bed. She picked him up by his shirt…oh wait…he wasn't wearing a shirt…she picked him up by his…neck…yeah…NECK that's it.

"WAS IT YOU?!" she screamed in his face.

Sasuke frowned slightly.

"WAS IT?!" she screamed.

"No." Sasuke replied simply. "Now unhand me, women."

"M'kay." Ino said cheerfully. She softly put Sasuke back down and smiled. Sasuke was weirded out…what the hell was going on? Ino turned around to face Neji, still smiling. Just as soon as it came, it was gone. A strong scowl was on Ino's face.

"WAS IT YOU PRETTY BOY?!" she yelled. "DID YOU EAT MY GRAHAM CRAKERS?!"

"No." Neji said; trying Sasuke's way out.

Ino turned away from Neji and looked at Sasuke; there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she said, "I'm just so…."

Sasuke blinked.

Ino smiled. "Okay, who wants to be bestest pals forever?" she said happily.

Sasuke and Neji's eyes widened.

"I'm going to go take a shower." They said in unison. They glared at each other and made their way down to the shower room. (Okay, the guys and girls have a shower room or they can just shower in their own room.)

Ino frowned. "But…" she began, "WHO'S 'GONNA TELL ME HOW PRETTY I AM?!" she wailed. "NEJI! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO BRAID EACH OTHERS HAIR!"

Neji came back in the room with wide eyes.

"You…you swore you would never…" he began.

Ino looked at him like '…yeah?'

"I'm going to shower." he said and left the room once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Two**

_7:31am_

Naruto groaned; Kiba made an annoyed whine. And Tenten, she was PISSED. What about; stuff.

Naruto got up and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. He tripped on something. He looked down to see what it was…

"Tampons?" he said slowly, reading the box. He picked up the box. "What's a…tampon?"

"Dude…what are you doing?" Kiba asked, walking over to Naruto.

"Kiba…what's a tampon?" Naruto asked.

Kiba laughed. Naruto scowled.

"Dude, they're for nosebleeds." he said. "_Everyone _knows that."

"HEY! I knew that too! I was just…testing you!"

"Right,"

"Hey guys," Tenten said awakening. "What are you-" Her eyes got huge. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE?!" she yelled.

Naruto and Kiba got scared. They backed away.

-Insert movie scene here-

Tenten, ahem, 'Exploded'. Naruto and Kiba ran away…in slow-mo?

"We're not 'gonna make it!" Naruto exclaimed as they ran down the hall.

"Yes we will!" Kiba replied.

Naruto looked back at a raging Tenten chasing them.

"It's gaining on us!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP WE'LL MAKE IT!" Kiba yelled back.

"NO WE WO—"

"YES WE WILL!"

"GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!" Tenten yelled.

"Oh crap," Kiba began. He looked at Naruto, who was scared for his life. He looked back at Tenten who looked like a raging bull whose seen red.

"DUDE," Kiba yelled. "HIT THE DECK!"

Naruto and Kiba dove…in slow-mo.

They hit the ground.

"Kiba," Naruto said. "Tenten is still RUNNING TOWARDS US!"

"Naruto," Kiba said, "I just want you to know before we die…I have always wondered how your hair is so yellow."

Naruto looked oddly at Kiba.

Tenten was running towards them. They flinched. Then, Tenten started walking. She walked right past them.

"Hey guys, I'm 'gonna go shower, Kay?" Tenten said, making her way to the shower room.

Naruto and Kiba had an odd look on their faces before saying: "Women," and collapsing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Three**

_7:31am_

Shikamaru wasn't affected by Kakashi's yelling and slept soundly. Hinata and Lee however, were up and alert.

"Yosh," Lee said. "Another youthful day is here!"

"Shut. Up." Hinata said coldly.

Lee looked at her oddly.

"What?" she said. "I can't speak up once and a while? Let me tell you something, I have to listen to you for the next three months everyday. If you start that 'youthful' crap on me I swear to kami, I will NOT hesitate to hurt you. Is that clear?"

Lee nodded, scared.

"Good." She turned her attention to Shikamaru. "And YOU," she said. "Are the laziest boy I've ever met. SERIOUSLY! Who says 'troublesome' all the time…RIGHT LEE?!"

"I a-agree with Hinata-san…" Lee said.

Hinata nodded and threw the bed sheets off of Shikamaru.

"GET YOUR_ LAZY_ ASS UP!" she yelled.

"Oi, troublesome women," he said. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh," Hinata smiled sweetly. "Well that's alright then."

She walked to the bathroom and filled the bath tub with ice cold water. She went to Shikamaru's bed, picked him up, carried him to the bath tub, and threw him in.

"WHAT THE HELL," Shikamaru yelled, now awake.

"Not so nice is it?" Hinata said smirking. "And it'll happen everyday if you decide to be a lazy ass. Now clean up. We have a challenge to do this afternoon."

She left the bathroom and went out into the hallway.

"Let's go Lee," Hinata said.

"…b-but-"

"I said _LET'S GO!_"

"H-hai," Lee said as he followed Hinata out of the room with his head down slightly.

Shikamaru growled. Troublesome women…that's all she was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Four**

_7:31am_

Shuffle, shuffle…

That's all Chouji and Gaara heard as they awoke. Gaara felt some pressure on his hand. He looked at his hand and his eyes widened. Sakura was painting his nails! And not just painting his nails, oh no. Painting his nails _PINK!_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Gaara yelled.

"Painting your nails. 'Cause Chouji's done, it's your turn." Sakura replied simply.

Gaara looked over at Chouji who had purple nail polish on.

"You can STOP now."

"What if I don't _'wanna_?" Sakura asked in a childish tone. Gaara got up in her face.

"_I'll hurt you._" He said.

Sakura's bottom lip trembled. Gaara went back slightly…oh crap…she's not gonna…

"WAAHHHHHHHH!" she cried. "GAARA YOU'RE MEAN!" She punched him in the face with a chakra enhanced fist. Sadly, his sand let him down and didn't protect him from the punch. He was sent flying into the wall. Sakura ran to the bathroom and slammed the door with a 'slam!'

"I thought you were supposed to protect me." Gaara mumbled to his gourd.

"Sorry boss." Gaara's gourd replied.

Gaara got to his feet and walked over to Chouji's bed. He was about to slap him (?) when…

"DUDE, HIT THE DECK!"

Gaara was confused. He went to his room door only to see Kiba and Naruto dive in front of his door. He watched.

"Kiba, Tenten is still RUNNING TOWARDS US!" Naruto said.

Gaara shook his head.

"Naruto, I just want you to know before we die…I have always wondered why your hair is so yellow."

Gaara tilted his head. _'His hair _is _unusually yellow…'_ He thought to himself.

Tenten walked past his room. Gaara watched.

"Hey guys," she said. "I'm 'gonna go shower, Kay?"

Gaara was confused again…wasn't she angry just… seconds ago?

"Women," Naruto and Kiba said.

Gaara nodded his head in silent agreement.

"Oh," Chouji said, "my nails are pretty!"

Gaara looked back at Chouji, grimaced, and made his way to the shower room leaving Sakura alone in the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Five**

_7:31am_

Temari awoke to a snoring Shino and a huge cockroach singing in his sleep. She was getting annoyed.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

Shino and Mr. Bugglesworth immediately woke up and stared at her. She started to cry.

"I was…and then…she…and he…and…WAFFLES!" she cried. Shino raised an eyebrow. Mr. Bugglesworth just…was being a humongous cockroach.

"And I was like…and then…and so…CARROTS!"

Shino raised another eyebrow…was she mentally insane?

"Are you ok?" Shino asked.

"Did Steve from Blue's Clues go to college?" she replied.

Shino turned to Mr. Bugglesworth.

"She's not okay," Shino said.

Mr. Bugglesworth nodded his…head…

"So then… and I … and… KELLY CLARKSON!"

Shino sighed. "Come on, Mr. Bugglesworth," he said, "we're going to shower."

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrray," Mr. Bugglesworth exclaimed as he followed Shino.

"B-But…SHINO," Temari cried.

Shino came back in the room.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I NEED SOMEONE TO HUG!"

"…"

Temari tackled Shino, hugging him.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?" she wailed.

"If you get off me, I'll love you," Shino said.

"…really?"

He nodded. She smiled and got off him. He got up…and bolted for the door.

"SHINO," Temari yelled, running after him. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD LOVE ME!"

"I LIED!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Living Room**

_8:37am_

Once everyone was in the living room, Kakashi appeared on the TV.

"Ohayou," he greeted.

"Ohayou," everyone greeted back.

"Now, as you already know, we will have two challenges a week."

Everyone nodded.

"All of you…hold on a second…where are Chouji and Sakura?"

Everyone looked at Gaara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WITH SAKURA AND CHOUJI**

_8:38am_

"He said _what?_" Chouji exclaimed.

Sakura sniffed. "He got all up in my face and he said, '_I'll hurt you'_. It was like, _GET OUT OF MY FACE!_ But I wasn't dealing with him, so I ran in here to the bathroom."

Chouji nodded. "You have a right to be upset," he said, "he didn't have the _right_ to talk to you like that."

"I know, right?"

Chouji pulled out a bag. "Potato chips?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks. You know what Chouji? For the first time, I feel like I know you. HUG!" Sakura exclaimed.

She hugged Chouji who…awkwardly hugged her back. Chouji knew _exactly_ what was going on. So, he treated Sakura with respect to make her…how shall I put this…to make her SHUT THE _HELL _UP; …it didn't work…

Suddenly a speaker could be heard.

"SAKURA AND CHOUJI," Kakashi screamed through the microphone, "GET DOWN HERE _NOW!_"

"…we better go…" Chouji said to Sakura who nodded.

Chouji inwardly sighed. '_FINALLY,' _he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Living Room**

_8:41am_

"Now are we feeling better?" Kakashi asked; sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Almost," Sakura said in a sing-song tone, "Gaara has to apologize!"

Everyone looked at Gaara.

"_What?_" he said, angrily. "I am _not_ apologizing."

"But GAARA," Sakura whined. "YOU MADE ME _SAD!_"

"…"

"…please?"

"…"

"PLEASE?"

"…"

"GAARA,"

"…sorry" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not repeating myself." Gaara said. "I said sorry, that's all you're going to get."

"YAY," Sakura exclaimed, hugging Gaara, "Gaara loves me again!"

"_What?_"

Temari turned to Shino.

She started to cry…again.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT _MY_ HUG?" she cried.

Gaara stared at her oddly. His sister usually was never like this. Not that he could remember, anyway.

"Temari, no one cares if you want a hug," Kakashi said through the TV.

"B…but-"

"But you want me to go on with my speech? OK!" Kakashi said, wanting them to listen to him again. "NOW," he went on. "As you all know, there are two challenges a week."

Everyone nodded.

"The first challenge you have, is a team challenge. You will compete with your roommates. The second challenge of the week is an independent challenge. You will try to win on your own. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded again.

"Now if your 'team' or you come in first, you get 15 points. Second place gets 12 points, third place gets 9 points, fourth gets 6 points and fifth gets 3 points; ok?"

Everyone nodded.

"Wonderful," Kakashi said, "now the first team challenge is…a water challenge."

There were a few groans, a few snorts, and one 'rrrrrray'.

"This is how this challenge works," Kakashi went on, "Each team will enter a pool. There are five pools. Each pool has a maze. Two of the three people in your team will go under water, one of which is blindfolded. The person who isn't blindfolded is leading the person who is blindfolded to the maze. At the end of the maze, you will find a chest. In this chest is a secret message. Then, the person with the blindfold will remove their blindfold and both people will swim to the surface. The person on land for this time will decode the message. First team to decode the message wins. Everyone got it?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Go to the back yard in one hour to do this challenge. Good luck."

Everyone was talking about the challenge. Hinata looked uneasy.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto said, walking up to her.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun," she replied.

"Hinata, you didn't stutter!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata smiled.

"And you didn't faint when I came near! WOW!"

"Okay, Naruto-kun,"

"And you didn't turn red!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"AND you didn't stutter! Oh wait…I already said that!"

Hinata twitched ever so slightly. She put a finger to his lips. "I think that's enough, Naruto-kun."

Naruto scratched the nape of his neck.

"Sorry…"

"Yea." she said as she walked away.

Naruto sighed. _'This new Hinata is different…' _he thought, _'I like it!'_

"SASUKE, NEJI!" Ino yelled. "WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE DOUGH AND WHIPPED CREAM?"

"That's what she said." Naruto said.

"DUDE," Kiba yelled. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

He gave Naruto a high-five.

Naruto smirked and crossed his arms. "I know."

Ino's eyes flashed furiously. "I'm gonna KILL you!"

"That's what _he _said!" Naruto said, and then he looked at Kiba.

"Dude, you ruined it."

"…sorry…"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Ino yelled.

"EEP," Naruto yelled as he ran away.

Suddenly, Sakura went in the kitchen. A scream could be heard. She came back into the living room holding some strawberry jam. She had a stain on her shirt.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she yelled, gesturing to her stained shirt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled, gesturing to the jam. "AHHHHH!" she yelled, gesturing to Gaara.

"What?" he asked.

"YOUR NAME IS GAARA!"

"…"

"AHHHHH," Sakura yelled as she ran to room four.

Gaara visibly twitched.

"Government came and took my baby!" Temari cried.

Gaara twitched again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Backyard**

**FIRST CHALLENGE: WATER MAZE**

_9:52am_

Everyone entered the backyard.

"Welcome to the first challenge." Kakashi said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Sakura laughed. "YOU'RE WEARING A BOWTIE! THAT'S HYSTERICAL!"

Everyone looked at Sakura.

"_THINK_ ABOUT IT GUYS!" she yelled, "A BOWTIE? KAKASHI? …A BOWTIE?!"

"…" everyone said.

"Sakura sweetie," Ino said, "It isn't happening."

"Well FINE!" she yelled.

"Are we done?" Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded, pouting.

"Good. Now, you all know how this challenge works. Team one, who's going in the water?"

"Sasuke and Neji," Ino said.

"Okay. Team two?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto and I," Tenten said. She didn't want to leave it up to Naruto to decode the message.

"Alright, team three?"

"Shikamaru and Lee," Hinata said. They both looked at her. She glared. They looked away.

"Okay…room four?"

"Sakura and Chouji," Gaara said.

"Okay. And last, room five?"

"Temari and I," Shino said.

Temari turned to Shino.

"WAIT, I DON'T WANNA GET WET!" she cried.

"Well too bad," Shino said. "Mr. Bugglesworth is decoding the message."

Temari continued to cry, muttering random things to herself.

"Okay teams, stand in front of your pool."

They did.

"On your mark…get set…GO!"

They all dove in.

…

……..

…………………….

Moo

…

"Oh crap…" Kakashi said.

"Dude, what is it?" Kiba asked.

"Well … there's a top on all the pools…except for the end…they have no way to get air…if they run out of breath…"

Kiba, Gaara, Ino, Mr. Bugglesworth and Hinata looked in to the water.

…

"…oh snap!" Hinata said.

…

……

"Well, Jiraiya's getting sued," Kakashi said.

Everyone nodded.

Shikamaru and Lee were the first to surface. They handed the message to Hinata. Shikamaru came over to where Kakashi was.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he yelled.

"Hey, I don't make the challenges, buddy,"

"…troublesome-"

"SHUT UP!" Hinata yelled.

Shikamaru crossed his arms.

Lee was hacking up water.

"That," he said, "was NOT YOUTHFUL!"

"Well, sorry," Kakashi said.

Just then, Sasuke and Neji surfaced. Neji handed the message to Ino.

Sasuke and Neji went over to Kakashi.

"Don't say it," Kakashi said, "it wasn't my fault."

"…hn." they both said.

Sakura, Chouji, Tenten and Naruto surfaced almost at the same time.

Tenten and Sakura gave the messages to the decoders. They all went over to Kakashi.

"WHAT THE HELL DATTEBAYO," Naruto yelled.

"YOU COULD'VE HAD US KILLED!" Tenten yelled.

"I COULD'VE BEEN EATING!" Chouji yelled.

"I COULD'VE…hm…been…LAUGHING ABOUT YOUR BOWTIE!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah well, I got lost on the road of life."

"…what?-"Sakura asked.

"Exactly," Kakashi finished.

Sakura was confused.

Just then, Temari and Shino surfaced.

Shino handed the message to Mr. Bugglesworth. Shino dragged an unconscious Temari over to Kakashi.

"Look what you did," Kakashi said, "shame shame."

"It wasn't my fault, she ran out of air!"

"Tsk, tsk."

Dude, I'm finished!" Kiba said.

Kakashi looked over his message. "Team 2 gets 15 points!"

"DUDE," Kiba yelled as Naruto and him high-fived. "Dudette, high-five?"

Tenten sighed and gave Kiba a high-five.

"DUDE WE ROCK!" Kiba yelled.

"Damn straight." Tenten said.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrone," Mr. Bugglesworth rred loudly,

"He says he's done." Shino said.

Everyone ran over to Mr. Bugglesworth. Kakashi looked over the message.

"Team 5 gets 12 points!" Kakashi said.

"YEAH, HIGH FIVE SHINO," Temari yelled.

Shino…hesitantly, gave Temari a high five. She started to cry…YET again.

"YOU COULD BE MORE ENTHUSIASTIC!" she cried.

Shino sighed.

"Oi," Ino said, "I'm done."

Kakashi looked over her message. "Yep, team one gets 9 points."

Ino smiled.

"Done," Gaara said.

Kakashi looked over his message and nodded. "Team 4, 6 points."

Sakura hugged Gaara.

"Yay," she said, "we didn't come in last!"

"Get. Off. Me."

"Well FINE." Sakura said. She crossed her arms and stood next to Kakashi.

"Done," Hinata said.

Kakashi said, "Yeah even if it's not right, team 3 gets 3 points."

"Bitch please," Hinata said, copying Temari, "we deserve first…but whatever. Let's go Lee."

"B-but go where H-Hinata-san…"

"I said _LET'S GO!_"

"H-Hai,"

Everyone sweat dropped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Living Room**

_12:00pm_

Everyone got dried off and went to talk in the living room.

"I could've _died!_" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, I would've saved you!" Naruto said with his trademark grin.

Sakura hit him over the head.

"Bakayero,"

"NOOO," Temari cried.

"Temari-chan," Sakura said, "are you okay?"

"NO!" Temari yelled, "IT'S A RERUN OF FAMILY GUY AGAIN! DAMN YOU PEACHTREE TV!"

"…I'm just 'gonna walk away." Sakura said.

Temari bawled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room One**

_12:31pm_

Sasuke had gone for a walk in the garden. Neji and Ino were left alone.

"Neji…" Ino said.

Neji looked at her.

"…you should wax your legs…"

"No."

"But Neji,"

"What."

"…Tenten thinks guys with waxed legs are hot…"

"…really…"

"Yup," said Ino, nodding, "she told me at my sleepover party!"

Neji tilted his head. He went into the bathroom.

"Wait for it…" Ino whispered to herself.

…

…..

……………….

…

LOOK! A DISTRACTION!

…

………………….

RRRRRIIIIPPP!

"AAAAHHHH, THE PAIN! I'M BLINDED BY THE PAIN, OH MY GAWD!"

Ino snickered.

"Neji you'll do anything for Tenten," Ino said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IN THE SECRET ROOM**

_12:48pm_

"Now," Lee said. "Konoha wants me to pour rotten milk…with chunks in it over…"

He ripped open the envelope.

"MR. BUGGLESWORTH?!" he yelled. He quickly covered his mouth.

Kakashi appeared on the TV.

"You're safe," Kakashi said, "this room is soundproof."

Lee sighed.

"Now that you have your victim…I MEAN LUCKY CONTESTANT, you have the rest of the week to complete the task."

"So…I have until Saturday?" Lee asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"Okay, good luck." Kakashi said.

"Hai,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Two**

_1:23pm_

"Dude, we totally came in first!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I know Kiba." Naruto said. "I was there."

"Right…"

Kiba looked on Tenten's bed. There on her bed sat…a BRA! He snickered and went over to it. He picked it up and put it on over his clothes. Tenten came out of the bathroom.

"KIBA," Tenten yelled, "WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY BRA?!"

"I'm not wearing your bra…" Kiba said, "I am simply…holding it against myself."

"Kiba…" Tenten said. Her eyes glittered dangerously.

"I'm… hungry…" Kiba said as he ran out of the room.

"KIBA, I'M 'GONNA KILL YOU!"

Tenten ran after Kiba.

Naruto looked on Tenten's bed…another bra! He was 'gonna pick it up…

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Tenten yelled.

Naruto sat on his bed and whistled nervously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Three**

_2:53pm_

"We came in LAST!" Hinata said.

"I know," Shikamaru said, "and we wouldn't have lost if you let me decode the message."

Hinata got in Shikamaru's face.

"Are you calling me less smart then you? HAH! I am your superior Nara, remember that. Let's go Lee…Lee? ...BAH!" she said as she stomped off.

"Trouble-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Shikamaru sighed. For some reason, Hinata was more troublesome then his mother. Just then Lee walked in the room.

"…is Hinata-san here?" Lee asked hesitantly.

Shikamaru shook his head no.

"HOW YOUTHFUL," Lee yelled.

Hinata came back in the room.

"Let's go Lee."

"B…but, Hinata-san…"

"I SAID _LET'S GO!_"

Lee sighed.

"Hai," he said as he followed Hinata out of the room.

Shikamaru sighed.

'_Troublesome.'_ he thought.

"HEARD THAT," Hinata yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Four**

_3:46pm_

Sasuke walked into room four.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement.

Sasuke spotted Chouji's nails.

"OH MY GOD," Sasuke yelled, "ITACHI!" he pulled out a kunai. "Where is he?"

"Sasuke-kun, he's not here…"

Sasuke put his kunai away and walked out the door with a 'hn.'

"THAT WAS RANDOM!" Sakura yelled.

Gaara walked in the room.

"Gaara," Sakura said as she hugged him, "I'm sorry…"

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Okay, gosh," Sakura said as she let go of Gaara. "…Gaara…you look like a panda bear!"

"I look like _what?_"

"Temper, panda-chan."

Gaara looked for the nearest thing to grab and break. He grabbed Sakura's stuffed panda bear and ripped his head off. Sakura gasped.

"NO! NOT MR. LOVETYLOVEBOOMBOOMCUTIEKINS!"

She punched him in the face and once again, his sand let him down.

"…sorry boss…" the gourd said.

Gaara sighed heavily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Five**

_4:40pm_

"SHINO," Temari yelled.

Shino sighed. "What is it now?" he asked.

"…I want another pillow…"

Shino threw a pillow at her face… it was an ordinary pillow…except for the spider inside!

Temari put her head on the pillow and watched her soap opera. A few minutes later, the spider was on her head.

"Shino…"

"Hm?"

"…is there a huge spider on my head?"

"Yep."

"Oh…"

Temari walked into the hall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Temari yelled. "THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY HEAD!"

Temari ran until she reached Shikamaru's room.

"SHIKAMARU!" she yelled.

He opened the door. "What- Temari? What's wrong?"

"THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY HEAD!"

Shikamaru flicked the very small spider off of Temari's head.

She sighed. "Thanks, Shikamaru,"

He shrugged. He was about to close the door when she hugged him. He was taken aback.

"Shikamaru…"

"…yeah?"

"YOU COULD AT LEAST HUG ME BACK!" she yelled as she ran to room 5 crying dramatically.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WAS THIS CHAPTER LONG ENOUGH?!**

**You can all IMAGINE what happens the rest of the day. Ja ne!**


	4. Day Three: Sleepover

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto.**

**Since you don't know, this story is now written with me by Narutards-4ever. They are two awesome authors and my best friends.**

**Oh yeah…I forgot about Akamaru…well, let's say that Kiba had to leave him at home with Hana and them…and Shino could bring Mr. Bugglesworth because…he could! ('Cause Shino's just that cool.)**

**Okay, so there will be some pairings in this story…actually, maybe officially only one or two. But there will be moments of all awesome pairings! MOMENTS! Let's list them, shall we?**

**NaruSaku –moments-**

**NaruHina –moments-**

**KibaHina –moments- **

**NejiTen –thinking about official-**

**TemaShika –thinking about official- **

**ChouIno –moments-**

**ShikaIno –moments-**

…**SasuSaku –ugh…moments, I guess-**

**And, as much as it may seem, no TemariShino, NejiIno or GaaraSakura.**

**M'kay, remember to review!**

**Oh yeah, and we have one random moment in here that is serious. No, really, I'm serious! Like no humor or anything! REALLY! See if you can spot it! (It won't be hard.)**

_**WARNING: One more thing. There is a joke about god in this chapter. We do not think god is like that, or god would speak like that, and we're sorry if it offends you. **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since this wasn't a challenge day, everyone could sleep in. Everyone was relieved at that. Being ninja's, they don't get to sleep in at all, most times; so this was nice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room One**

_8:30am_

Ino suddenly awoke.

"I don't remember falling asleep…" she whispered and looked over at Neji. "…did he actually…"

…she had to find out.

Ino carefully crept over to Neji's bed…then…she ripped off the covers and pounced on him. He awoke immediately. Ino looked at his legs. (He was only in his boxers)

"What the hell are you doing?!" Neji demanded.

"Oh…so you didn't actually wax your legs!"

"…_what?!_"

"…Neji…you have awesome legs!"

"…"

"I mean it!"

"…"

"SO IT _WAS_ YOU!"

"…"

Ino grabbed him by his throat. "YOU _DID_ EAT MY GRAHAM CRACKERS!"

"Get. Off. Me." Neji said firmly.

"Okay," Ino sighed.

She got off Neji and went to the bathroom.

"And Neji…"

He looked at her.

"Nice 2 ½ pack."

Neji gave Ino a fierce glare.

"…HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Having fun Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked.

Neji didn't reply; he simply walked down to the shower room… so much for sleeping in late.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn,"

Ino came back out of the bathroom after a while.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think Neji-kun would have any pictures of himself anywhere?"

Sasuke looked at her as if she were Barney.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun,"

"…"

"Sasuke,"

"…"

"SASUKE,"

"…he wouldn't…" Sasuke finally said.

Ino frowned.

"...Tenten would…"

Ino smiled evilly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Two**

_10:01am_

Tenten awoke. She looked around. Kiba and Naruto were snoring…for some reason…she wanted them to die right then and there…

No.

She couldn't _kill_ them!

That would be rude.

…she must annoy them into an early grave.

EARLY…not immediately.

Tenten went over to Kiba and slapped him, making him waken.

"Kiba," she snapped.

"Whadd'ya want?" he asked rudely.

"WHY ARE YOU STARING AT MY BOOBS?!"

"…what boobs?"

…okay scratch that, immediate grave sounds good.

"THESE!" She gestured to her boobs.

"Naruto," he said, "you don't have boobs. Now go back to sleep."

Tenten yelled in frustration.

"NARUTO," she yelled as she went over to his bed. She flipped over his bed. He awoke scared.

"…y-yes, Tenten," Naruto squeaked.

"STAND UP!"

"YES SIR…I MEAN…MA'AM!"

Naruto stood up.

"WAKE UP KIBA!" Tenten shouted.

"OKAY!" Naruto cried. He was getting scared. He went over to Kiba's bed.

"Kiba, get up! She's scaring me!"

"Gettouttamyface…" Kiba said, still half awake.

"Naruto…" Tenten said, threateningly.

"KIBA," Naruto yelled.

"FINE," Kiba yelled back. "GOD, can't a guy sleep over here?!"

Naruto looked at Tenten who glared.

"No," he said, "not really…"

"STAND UP STRAIGHT!" Tenten yelled. Both boys did so, scared.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"YES MA'AM!" they replied/screamed.

"No," she said, "you will now refer to me as 'Tenten The Oh So Beautiful Weapon Mistress Who We Adore And Worship'! IS _THAT _CLEAR?!"

"YES TENTEN THE OH SO BEAUTIFUL WEAPON MISTRESS WHO WE ADORE AND WORSHIP!"

Tenten smirked.

"Very good. Now, I have a job for you two…"

Kiba and Naruto gulped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Three**

_10:04am_

Lee awoke.

He looked at Hinata; she was sleeping. Yosh! He could escape! Of course, Shikamaru was sleeping, so he didn't have to worry about him.

Lee pulled the covers off himself and sat up quietly. Hinata didn't make a sound. He slowly stood up; still nothing from Hinata. Lee crept over to her bed and waved in front of her face.

…nothing…

He smirked slightly.

Another wave.

Nothing.

He danced around a little bit.

STILL nothing.

Lee started dancing wildly.

STILL NOTHING!

He laughed quietly.

Hinata's eyes snapped open.

"LEE!" she yelled.

"EEP!" he yelled back as he ran out the door.

Hinata, about to go after him, remembered her promise to Shikamaru.

She went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with ice cold water.

She grabbed Shikamaru, took him to the bathroom, and threw him in.

He awoke.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he demanded.

"Well I have to keep my _promises_ don't I?" she innocently asked.

Shikamaru grinded his teeth. Hinata smirked.

"Now," she said, walking out of the bathroom, "where's Lee?"

Shikamaru got out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

"Troublesome women," he said. Hinata didn't say anything, so she obviously had left.

Shikamaru got out of the bathtub and saw, on the sink…were Hinata's…tampons…

He smirked.

WAIT….that's a bad idea…

Shikamaru shook his head and exited the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Four**

_10:37am_

"NOES, THE LAST POTATO CHIP!" Chouji yelled in his sleep. Sakura and Gaaras eyes snapped open.

"But…I _WANT_ IT SHIKAMARU! What? NO YOU CAN'T HAVE THE LAST POTATO CHIP FOR ONCE! GOD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Oh, haha, of course, you think you're Nara Shikamaru…WELL _Nara Shikamaru _THE LAST CHIP IS _ALL_ MINES, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gaara was about to get up. Sakura got out of bed before he got a chance.

"_Way_ ahead of you, Gaara," she said.

Sakura went over to Chouji and yelled:

"CHOUJI, I JUST MADE CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES AND NOW GAARA WANTS TO EAT THE LAST ONE!"

Gaara's eyes widened.

Oh sh—

"GAARA," Chouji yelled, now awake, "YOU SON OF A BATCH OF COOKIES! GIMME THAT PANCAKE!"

"…there is no pancake." Gaara said calmly.

Chouji's eyes got big anime style and they watered.

"N-nani?" he asked. "All of the pancakes are…gone?"

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid so," she said. Chouji's eyes watered more.

"Chouji," she said.

He looked at her.

"It's okay to cry."

Chouji cried into Sakura's shoulder.

"At least he's awake." she mouthed to Gaara.

He glared.

She smiled.

Chouji let go of Sakura…eventually, and went over to his bed. He pulled out from under his bed his trusty potato chips!

Gaara glared harder.

Sakura hugged him.

"Gaara, you're so CUTE when you glare!"

"Off…_NOW._"

"You know what? No!"

Gaara's sand began to go around Sakura.

"What? NOES!" she cried.

Gaara smirked ever so slightly. Oh wait, that wasn't a smirk. It was a slight twitch around the mouth area.

The sand completely closed around her.

"Gaara, if you let me go I'll never, _ever_ hug you again."

If Gaara had eyebrows, he'd raise one.

"_EVER_,"

Gaara's sand slowly came off Sakura. Once she was free she hugged Gaara.

"See? I knew you loved me!"

Before Gaara could do anything, Sakura had left the room.

Gaara glared at the wall so hard that it exploded.

Kakashi came by.

"Um…you have to pay for that." Kakashi said.

Gaara glared.

"OR, you know…not…"

Kakashi ran away.

Sakura came back in the room and laughed.

"Haha, bowtie…"

Then she ran away…again…

Gaara twitched.

"…potato chip?" Chouji offered.

Gaara banged his head against the wall…repeatedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Five**

_11:03am_

Shino sleepily opened his eyes. He saw Mr. Bugglesworth was already awake.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mr. Bugglesworth,"

Mr. Bugglesworth nodded.

Shino looked at Temari's bed and realized that she too, was also awake, and was watching a soap opera.

"…Temari…" he hesitantly said with a slight nod.

"SHINO!" she cried. "WHY AREN'T YOU AS ENTHUSIASTIC WITH ME, HUH? YOU THINK THAT I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS? WELL I DO!"

"…" Shino remained silent.

"Shino, I thought you were different!" she cried. "I thought you would help me in…in…IN MY TIME OF NEED!"

Shino looked to Mr. Bugglesworth who shrugged, as if to say: 'It's not _my _problem'.

"So I'm like…then she…and he…and them…and then when…SOUP…and…DOILIES!"

Shino almost wanted to kill her. Oh yeah, _that _would shut her up alright!

"Temari, how about you talk with Mr. Bugglesworth while I…fetch you…some…um…tea? Yeah, tea."

Shino just wanted to get the hell out of there.

Mr. Bugglesworth shook his head, Temari nodded and stopped crying.

"Okay!"

'_YES!'_ Shino thought.

'_Keep cool, keep cool.'_ he told himself.

Shino nodded coolly and left the room.

Temari turned to Mr. Bugglesworth.

"Listen, you RAT," she said.

Mr. Bugglesworth eyes were wide.

"If you leave your…bug…items…on my bed again…I'll get…um…Hinata! Yeah! I'll get _Hinata_ after you! Now how 'ya 'gonna act?"

Mr. Bugglesworth left the room.

"Yeah that's right!" Temari yelled, "And don't come back! Now, where was I?"

She picked up her magazine.

"WHAT, JAMIE-LYNN SPEARS IS PREGNANT?! …well, saw that coming."

Suddenly, Kakashi ran by the room.

"KAKASHI!" Temari yelled.

Rapid footsteps were heard.

Kakashi stuck his head in the door.

"You rang?" he asked.

"Come here." she said, simply.

Kakashi took a few hesitant steps.

"No, closer,"

A few more steps.

"CLOSER GODDAMNIT!"

Kakashi came over until he was close to Temari.

"What?" he asked.

Temari took in a huge breath.

"I…AND HE...AND ……………………BUG ITEMS!"

"Yeah, I'm just 'gonna back away." said Kakashi as he took quick steps backward.

"I'll tell Gaara on you!"

Kakashi's eye widened and then he sighed. He walked over to Temari.

…

"So what was it that you wanted?"

"…a…TEA PARTY!"

"God, kill me now!"

"_**Not **_**Now."**A loud voice boomed.

"…god?" Kakashi asked, hesitantly.

"**No, the freakin' ice cream man."**

"Ah, touché."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Living Room**

_12:38am_

After everyone had gotten up and showered, they were all chatting in the living room.

"Okay, everyone," Sakura said, "and by everyone, I mean girls."

The boys grunted.

"Tonight we're gonna'…have a sleepover!"

"…but Sakura, we all are in the same house anyway," Tenten said.

"Yeah, but not in the same _rooms_,"

Everyone nodded in understanding. The boys just grunted again.

"And boys, if you try to sneak a peak at what's going on…bad things will happen." Sakura warned.

Some mouth twitching…

"BAD, _bad_ things," Hinata said. "UNDERSTAND?!"

The boys all nodded, except Neji and Sasuke. Hinata flung them against the wall. She held them up by their throats.

"_Understand?!_" she said, her eyes flashing.

"Hn,"

"Hn,"

She let them go.

"Close enough!" she said.

"Okay girls, so we'll all meet down here in the living room at…hmm…like 7:30-ish." Sakura said.

The girls all nodded.

"Okay girls, my room for preparations." Sakura said.

The girls made their way to room four.

'_God damn it.'_ Gaara thought.

"Dude," Kiba said, "we have to check out the girls tonight."

"You know, Kiba, I _would_ but I don't want Sakura-chan, Hinata, Temari, Tenten and Ino to _KILL _ME!" Naruto…explained.

"Dude, trust me, this'll be good stuff."

"Well…okay…"

'_Tch, idiots," _Sasuke thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Two**

_7:36pm_

"Move over, dobe! I can't see!" Sasuke tried to calmly say.

The boys were all in room two, staring at the TV. Shikamaru (after some firm convincing,) had set up cameras in the living room.

"_Okay girls," Sakura said, "Let's start this sleepover off…with a pillow fight!"_

The boys smirked.

_The girls grabbed their pillows and disappeared from the room._

"Hey, where'd the girls go?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, a loud running noise could be heard.

All of the boys' eyes were wide.

The door flung open.

"Ready girls?" Sakura asked.

They all nodded.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Hinata yelled.

"Oh _SNAP_!" all the boys' yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Living Room**

_8:09pm_

"Okay girls, no, it's okay, you can use my room." Kiba said sarcastically.

All of the guys were sitting on the couches in pain. They were all covered in feathers.

After the girls' had their pillow fight, they settled in room two.

Naruto was in the fetal position, rocking back and forth.

"…Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"…so many…feathers…" Naruto murmured, "…what do we do Kiba?" He grabbed Kiba by the collar of his shirt. "WHAT IN GODS NAME DO WE DO NOW KIBA?!"

Kiba slapped him.

"Dude, get _a hold_ of yourself,"

"Okay…okay…I'm good now."

"Good…we have to get them back." Kiba said.

"No." all of the guys said.

"But—"

"No,"

"But—"

"No,"

"BUT—"

"NO,"

"_BUT—_"

"FOR GODS SAKE _NO_!" Sasuke yelled.

"Dude…whoa…"

"Yeah, well, shut up."

"Okay, fine Sasuke; I didn't know you felt so strongly about this."

Sasuke scowled.

"Hey guys…" Shikamaru said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I think…we're all 'gonna die…"

"…?"

Shikamaru held up a bag of graham crackers.

…

Oh…snap

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room Two**

_8:09pm_

"Man, those guys were too easy." Hinata said.

"Yeah," Tenten said, "their faces were priceless."

All of the girls laughed.

"Hey…" Ino began, her voice slowly rising, "who in the _hell _ate my GRAHAM CRACKERS?!"

"I dunno…them…they…boys…and…FEATHERS!" Temari cried.

The girls shifted their attention to the screen. Oh… _they _could see the _boys _now!

"THERE!" Ino yelled.

"…what?" Sakura asked.

"THERE," Ino repeated. She pointed to Shikamaru, "my graham crackers!"

All of the girls (minus Ino) looked at each other.

'_Somebody's 'gonna get hurt __**real**__bad…'_ Sakura thought.

"Let's go kill Shikamaru!" Sakura suggested.

"YEAH!" the girls yelled.

"Noes…" Temari silently said.

"But we need a plan…" Tenten said, "Oh! I have an idea!"

The girls joined in a huddle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Living Room**

_8:13pm_

The boys were still on the couches in pain when the girls casually strolled in.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba," Tenten said, "Do it."

"…now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, now." Tenten answered.

"Right…here…" Kiba said.

"Yep."

"In front of everyone?" Naruto asked.

"YES!" Tenten yelled.

Kiba looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Kiba. They hung their heads in shame. Suddenly, they started to clap in an odd pattern…

Everyone tilted their heads.

-West Side Story Music Starts-

Naruto started singing, unenthusiastically: "I want to be in America…"

Kiba sighed. "Okay by me in America…"

Naruto took a breath in. "You know what?" he said as the music stopped. "NO!"

"WHAT?!" Tenten roared, putting an accent on the 'wh' part.

"YOU HEARD ME! …Tenten The Oh _So_ Beautiful Weapon Mistress Whom I Adore And Worship…" Naruto said.

"BAH!" Tenten yelled, "Let's go, Lee."

Lee looked surprised. Again? And this time by Tenten? This was not youthful.

"T-Tenten-san…"

"I SAID—"

"Hai…" Lee cut in as he walked past her.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Tenten yelled as she ran after him.

"HEY!" Hinata yelled, "I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY LET'S GO LEE AND THEN HE SAYS HAI AND WALKS PAST ME!" Hinata ran after Tenten and Lee.

"Hey what about Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"YEAH!" Ino yelled.

"What about him?" All the guys said, trying to save Shikamaru.

"Yeah, what about me?" Shikamaru asked.

"You. Ate. My. God. Damned. GRAHAM CRACKERS!" Ino yelled.

"No…" Shikamaru said, looking at Sasuke. He then threw Sasuke the package of graham crackers. "He did."

They didn't call him a genius for nothing.

"WHAT?!" Ino screamed, using the same 'wh' as Tenten.

"Tch, annoying." Sasuke said calmly.

Ino pulled out a gun.

"Arms up, and step away from the graham crackers." she said.

Sasuke smirked slightly, Ino wouldn't shoot him.

"AWAY!" she yelled.

Ino pulled the trigger while aiming out the window. It made a huge crash.

Sasuke realized she wasn't kidding…the gun was loaded!

"Ino, lets be reasonable about this…" Chouji said, "Sasuke will give you your graham crackers, no problem! …right, Sasuke?"

"…"

"_Right_, Sasuke?" Chouji asked again.

"_RIGHT, SASUKE?!_" Everyone asked but Sasuke.

Sasuke threw the package of graham crackers at Ino.

"YEAH!" Ino yelled, "GOOOOOOOOO PEER PRESSURE!"

Ino looked at the graham crackers for a while. Everyone took a breath in.

"Actually…" Ino said.

Everyone leaned forward in their seats. (They were all sitting…)

"…I don't want them anymore…"

Everyone except Ino fell over anime style.

"I 'wanna fit in!" Ino said, dramatically.

…so she fell over anime style, too.

Kakashi strolled _in_ the room like he owned the place.

"Hey, everyone." he said.

Everyone got off the floor.

Kakashi held out his hand.

"Gimme the gun." he said.

Ino pouted and handed over the gun. Kakashi pet her on the head.

"Very good. Now, I'm here to tell you that on this day next month, we will be having a dance at Toad Sage's Mansion, in a room that no one has yet been in...for…reasons…"

Everyone started chatting.

"Wait, there's more." Kakashi said.

Everyone looked at him.

"You are required to bring a date, or at least dance with some one."

"Or what?" Naruto asked.

"The ramen gods will _**DIE**_!" Kakashi exclaimed dramatically, as thunder and lightning went off in the background.

"NOES!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi nodded.

"Alrighty then!" Kakashi said as he casually strolled _out_ of the room.

"DIBS ON NEJI!" Tenten yelled from the other room.

Ino snapped like 'Swiper' off of 'Dora the Explorer'.

"Damnnnnnnn," she said.

Sakura strolled over to Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara!" she said cutely.

"What." he said. It wasn't even a question.

Sakura twirled her hair.

"'Wanna go to the dance with 'lil ol me?"

"No."

"DOUSHITE?!"

"I have a date."

"…within the two minutes of him explaining?!"

"…"

"BAH! Let's go, Lee."

Sakura looked around and noticed Lee was gone.

"WELL THEN!" Sakura exclaimed.

She ran into the other room and grabbed Lee. She ran back with him.

"Let's go, Lee."

"S-Sakura-san…"

"I _SAID_—"

"Hai…"

Lee walked out of the room as Sakura ran after him.

Hinata came in the room.

"Oh, Naruto-_kun_!" she yelled.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed as he cowered behind Kiba.

"You don't have to go with me, Naruto-kun. But, you _will _have to dance with me. GET IT?!"

"GOT IT,"

"Good."

"S…SH…SHINO!" Temari yelled.

"…yes?" he asked.

"Wanna go with me?" she cutely asked.

"…I have a date…"

"…what?"

Shino nodded.

Temari's expression changed.

"No, I mean what the _HELL_!"

Shino's eyes widened behind his glasses.

Temari turned suddenly sad again.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" she wailed.

Shino sighed.

"How about I dance with you at the dance?" he asked.

Temari blinked.

"R-really? You'd do that?"

Shino nodded.

Temari hugged him.

"Thanks, Shino!"

He shrugged.

Temari went to go leave the room. But just before, she looked at Shikamaru, to see his reaction. She sure had made her wailing…loud enough.

Shikamaru, sitting on the couch, looked bored as ever.

Temari sighed and walked out of the room.

What Temari didn't see, was that the boredom written across his face was actually hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Lee…**

_8:53pm_

After Lee had escaped the wrath of Sakura, Tenten and Hinata, he decided it was time to do his duty as Konoha's Player!

"Now…" Lee said to himself, "first…the milk…"

Kakashi had secretly told Lee where to find the milk.

**FLASHBACK!!**

"_It's in the sun room." _

**END FLASHBACK!!**

Lee grimaced as he held the milk…is was so…old…

Now, he had to find Mr. Bugglesworth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee crept through the halls until he came upon room five. He peeked in and saw Mr. Bugglesworth, reading _'Gross Weekly'_. Lee gulped.

He would have to do this fast!

He burst in the room.

"Mr. Bugglesworth," he said.

Mr. Bugglesworth looked up.

"Prepare to be unyouthitized!"

Lee charged at Mr. Bugglesworth, the milk open. Mr. Bugglesworth seemed to snap something. Right away, a man in a tuxedo appeared.

Lee, accidentally, splashed the milk on him.

"Eww…" Mr. Bugglesworth's agent said.

Lee noticed it was not Mr. Bugglesworth he had poured the milk on, it was his _agent!_

Lee hung his head. First mission as Konoha's Player: FAILED!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another chapter done…was it long enough? Haha.**

**Do you realize how many times I used the word 'strolled'?!?**

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!**_

**Okay, so me and Skittles were sneaking around in her sister's room and found her stuffed animals and we were like…we should make a Toad Sage's Mansion video…So, we did…remind yourselves that we are 13 years old…and somewhat sane. AND we were also very bored…and high on sugar, lol. the fox one! …my knee is showing… just because that video says we're odd…please, don't stop reading my fanfictions! ONEGAI!**

The link won't come up...so go to youtube and type in: Toad Sage's Mansion

**Oh, and ignore the stapler…**


	5. Day Four:

* * *

We don't own Naruto, m'kay

**We don't own Naruto, m'kay?**

**Sorry for the long wait…yikes…**

**Yeah, watch our random videos on youtube! Type in Toad Sage's Mansion, seriously. So far, number four is the best, haha.**

**So…new chapter, exciting, ne? **

**Okay, pairings…we have decided on two officials, and they are:**

**TemaShika**

**NejiTen**

**All of the pairings with 'moments' listed in the last chapter…will have moments…**

**As you will sooner find out… I've read most of the book 'Men Are from Mars, Women Are from Venus'. Hey, I was bored, and I read all the other books in my house…so BITE MEH! **

**AND on with the story:**

* * *

Another challenge day…no more sleeping in, _Shikamaru!_

Kakashi's voice rang loudly throughout the house through the large speakers:

"Ok, guys, the challenge today will be at 10:00 sharp in the backyard. Be here on time! Or your team may lose a point or two! That's right, be _afraid!_ Thank you, carry on."

Okay…maybe a little sleeping in.

**Room One**

_8:03am_

Sasuke suddenly awoke. He was confused…why had he woken up so suddenly? Oh, never mind, he knew why.

Ino was taking a shower in the bathroom attached to their room singing as loud as she could. Well…she wasn't exactly the greatest singer.

Neji suddenly sat up.

"What…the hell—"

"Ino,"

"Ino," Sasuke pointed to the bathroom.

Neji turned his head to the bathroom.

"_We're…SOARING…flyING…there's…NOT A…star IN!_

_Heaven…that………….um….NEJI CAN'T REACH!"_

Sasuke looked at Neji with a slight smirk.

Neji shot Sasuke a look that said: Shut. Up.

Sakura suddenly walked by.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said.

Sakura poked her head in the room, hopefully.

"Yes…Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke pointed to the bathroom door.

"Make it stop." he said.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows…was a cat dying? No, it was Ino.

She walked over to the bathroom. She took a big breath in.

"OI, INO!" she yelled.

Sasuke and Neji cringed slightly.

"What?"

"You _SUCK_!"

Quickly, Ino came out of the bathroom in silky bath robe. Sasuke and Neji turned their heads. (To avoid the emo nosebleeds.)

"Say _**WHAT?!**_" Ino yelled, getting higher on the 'what' part.

"You heard me," Sakura replied, "Now walk on."

"Sakura…this is my room—"

"_Walk. On._"

Ino looked confused, but then shrugged as she left the room to go to the girls' shower room.

Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"There ya go!"

"Hn,"

Sakura looked at Sasuke like he'd say something more…but soon found that wasn't happening. She sighed and left the room.

"…Well played, Uchiha…well played…"

"Hn,"

Sasuke left to go to the boys' shower room. Neji was left all alone.

He walked in the bathroom. Yes…he could finally use his Suave…

**

* * *

**

**Room Two**

_8:17am_

Kiba woke with a start. He looked over at Tenten…she was still sleeping. He could still live. For a while, anyway. He shifted his attention to Naruto who was sitting up and sighing.

"Dude," Kiba said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "what is it?"

Naruto sighed again. "Kiba, I've just realized…I don't have a _chance_ with Sakura-chan…"

"What?"

"She's so pretty…she could get anyone she wanted…she doesn't want me, Kiba."

"Oh contraire, my friend," Kiba said, "For I have dating tips."

"Dating tips?"

Kiba nodded.

"Yep. And they'll help you get Sakura, trust me."

"REALLY?!" Naruto said to Kiba's face.

"Dude," Kiba shoved him away, "seriously…"

"Sorry…"

Kiba waved his hand in a 'whatever' type way.

"Lesson one…don't be an idiot."

"…okay…"

"Lesson two…just…be nice to her."

"I AM nice, Kiba!"

Kiba held up his hand in an 'I'm talking so shut up' type manner.

Naruto shut up.

"Lesson three, do little things for her."

"Little things?"

"Yeah…like opening a door, sending her flowers, listening to what she has to say…"

"Kiba…if these dating tips are good…why have you never had a girlfriend?"

"Dude, some questions are better left unanswered."

"And WHEN did you get so out of character?"

"I dunno…a few minutes ago?"

Naruto nodded.

"How do you know so much?" Naruto asked.

Kiba held up a book.

It read 'Men Are from Mars, Women Are from Venus'.

"You read that type of stuff?" Naruto asked.

"I have my reasons…" Kiba answered.

Naruto backed away slowly.

"…Kay…"

Tenten began to wake up.

"No mommy…his name is Neji…he's so HOT!" Tenten yelled just before waking up.

She saw Kiba and Naruto staring at her. She glared.

"Naruto…Kiba...you're dead!"

Kiba and Naruto looked scared…oh, so very scared.

"Dude,"

Naruto looked at Kiba.

"HIT THE DECK!"

**

* * *

**

**Room Three**

_8:39am_

Room three went through their original routine. It consisted of this:

Lee seeing if he can get past Hinata.

Hinata either scaring Lee away, or beating him up.

Hinata throwing Shikamaru into the ice cold water.

Shikamaru bitching about it.

Hinata stating that she was only keeping her promise.

Shikamaru eventually falling asleep in the tub.

Hinata was getting tired of step number six… time to do something about that.

She took a huge breath in.

"LEE!" she roared.

Lee appeared in the doorway, knowing if he didn't, he'd be in a worse state then he already was.

"YES, HINATA-SAN!" he yelled back.

"I want a blow horn."

"…ano…doushite?"

"_Because_ Shikamaru's being a lazy ass,"

"MAKE IT HAPPEN, LEE! MAKE IT HAPPEN!"

"HAI," Lee yelled as he fled the room…to make it happen.

Hinata smirked.

After about two minutes, Lee appeared in the doorway, blow horn in hand. He hesitantly handed it to Hinata, almost as if he thought she would bite him. Hinata snatched it out of his hands. She smiled a huge smile.

"THANKS, Lee."

Lee slowly nodded, scared of her evil, oh so evil smile.

"Now, after everything I say, I want you to say 'yeah' and then repeat what I said, got it?"

"HAI,"

"Good."

Hinata and Lee made their way into the bathroom which consisted of: a sink, a toilet and a shower/bath with a sleeping Shikamaru inside… time for a wake up call.

"SHIKAMARU," Hinata yelled into the blow horn. She looked at Lee.

"YEAH, SHIKAMARU,"

Some groaning was heard from Shikamaru.

"GET UP!"

"YEAH, GET UP!"

"SEE? EVEN LEE AGREES WITH ME!"

"YEAH, SEE? EVEN LEE AGREES WITH ME!"

Shikamaru was fully awake now. Hinata realized this wasn't working.

"This sounds weird…" she said.

"Yeah, this sounds weird…" Lee said.

"Stop it."

"Yeah, stop it."

Shikamaru moaned. "IVEY,"

"Lee. Stop. It."

"Yeah, Lee. Stop. It."

"Oh. My. GOD!"

"Yeah, oh. My. GOD!"

"I'm leaving!" Hinata said as she finally left the room.

"Yeah, I'm leaving!" Lee said as he followed Hinata.

"GO AWAY!" Shikamaru heard from the hallway.

"YEAH, GO AWAY!"

"STOP IT!"

"YEAH, STOP IT!"

Shikamaru smirked. That'd keep them busy. Now…just a…few…more…minutes…of… slee…ZZZ…

**

* * *

**

**Room Four**

_8:40am_

Chouji opened his eyes only to see Sakura walk past him.

"Ohayou." he said.

Sakura said not a word. Chouji's eyebrows furrowed. Sakura walked right over to Gaara's gourd.

"Hey, Gaara!" she said.

"Sakura…that's not Gaara," Chouji said, "that's…"

Then it hit him

She was _sleepwalking_!

Sakura picked up the gourd.

Chouji's eyes widened; he didn't like where this was going…

And then it happened.

Sakura _kissed_ the gourd! Oh wait, not just 'kissed'. Sakura was _making out_ with Gaara's gourd.

Gaara suddenly was at Sakura's side.

"You pushin' up on my women?!" he asked.

Sakura immediately awoke, saw what she was holding, let it go with an 'eep', and clung to Gaara's arm.

Gaara shoved her off.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Well actually—"Sakura began to say.

Gaara cut her off. "Not _you_!"

Gaara looked at the gourd. "You okay?"

"Yes…" the gourd answered, "but Gaara-kun…I don't _swing_ her way!"

Gaara sighed. "Its okay, Cecelia," he said, "I'll keep her away."

Gaara threw Sakura out of the room like Uncle Phil throws Jazz out of the house.

"I'll be back!" Sakura declared as she made her way to the girls' shower room.

Gaara glared and looked at Chouji.

"What?" he asked as he grabbed his potato chips, "I didn't want to even _try_!"

"Well hurry up," Gaara said, "we have a challenge this afternoon…and if you lose me any points, you're a dead man."

"Okay…do you have any idea what the challenge will be?"

Gaara shook his head. "No idea," he said.

"…Cecelia?" Chouji asked, hesitantly.

"No…but I have a feeling it has to do with a lot of screaming…"

**

* * *

**

**Room Five **

_8:42am_

Temari was afraid, _very_ afraid. Shino's bugs were everywhere! In fact, there was even one on him! She'd have to fix that!

Temari crept over to Shino. She then went on a killing spree. Spraying all bugs she could find with bug spray. Shino slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He then put on his glasses.

He looked around and then his eyes widened.

"Wh…where are they?"

"They gone."

"…What?"

"I said they gone."

"But I—"

"What's wrong with you? I say you they gone!"

Shino proceeded to make a 'wtf' face and tried to get up. Temari let out a battle cry and sprayed bug spray in his face. Shino cried out in pain.

"THE PAIN!"

Yes, I said that.

"OH, THE PAIN!"

Shino then collapsed. Temari, thinking he was dead, dug him a grave and shoved him on in. She then covered it with dirt. Mr. Bugglesworth just woke up when this happened, and he was all like: "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Temari stood there crying and looked at her shaking hands.

"Um…" She turned to Mr. Bugglesworth, "We're cool…right?"

Mr. Bugglesworth shrugged and held out one of his legs in a 'pound it!' type manor. Temari grimaced, but pounded it (…).

"This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Temari said.

Mr. Bugglesworth nodded, "Rrrrrriiiiiii rrrrrrraaagreeee…."

Suddenly, one of Shino's hands burst through his grave.

Temari gasped, "GASP!!1"

Shino dug himself out quickly. After that was done, he breathed heavily. He then pointed at Temari.

"Get her, my worm friends!" Shino yelled, "GET HER!"

Many thousand worms came out of the grave and advanced toward Temari. She snapped her fingers in a 'damn' type manor.

"Damnnnnnn…"

**Living Room…no, you know what? This really isn't working out. I have, like, no inspiration, and Skittles is working on her story. I just got into Ouran High School Host Club and…well, it's the most amazing thing I've seen. If I'm on you're favorite author's list, you'll notice I've written a few Ouran stories. So… basically what I'm trying to say is…unless I get hit with inspiration…this fanfiction is over. If I get a million reviews (which I won't) requesting Skittles and I to continue, then there may be a chance. Thank you for reading Toad Sage's Mansion. **


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

_**SUPER AWESOME AUTHORS NOTENESS!**_

MINNA-SAN!!

To all of you who love this story, you'll be happy to know that…

_**IT'S BACK ON, BABY!**_

I've just got hit with inspiration and I'm ready to write! It may be a bit for the next chapter, which will be Day Four - Part Two.

I'm so amazingly hyper right now! YEAH! TSM! WHOOOOO!


	7. Day Four: Part Two

Yeah, yeah it took forever

**Yeah, yeah it took forever. I don't actually care if you're mad…cause, I choose what I do with my life—which isn't all fanfiction. **

**Sorry, haha.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto!**

**I AM SO MAD A KISHI-SAN! HE KILLED SPOILERJIRAIYASPOILER Even though it happened a while ago….ARGHHH. **

**And I noticed…I said that there would be like 3 challenges, but then in the next chapter I said 2…let's keep it and 2, ne?**

**--**

**DAY FOUR: THE LONG AWAITED PART TWO**

**--**

**Backyard**

_**INDEPENDANT**_

**SECOND CHALLENGE: ?**

_1:00pm_

"Welcome to the second challenge!" Kakashi said in his bowtie glory.

Everyone clapped unenthusiastically.

"Wait…where did we go?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at him oddly, "Say what now?"

"Well," Naruto stroked his face thoughtfully, "It says 1:00 a couple of sentences above this one, and it was morning in the previous chapter. Obviously the readers have to imagine what happens between here and there; THAT I get. What I don't understand is how it's 1:00 of the same DAY, when this chapter will be posted after the previous, a few MONTHS afterwards."

"IT'S A FUCKING STORY!" Hinata yelled at him, annoyed, "Now shut the HELL UP before I come over there a hit you with my raw, uncooked chicken."

Naruto gulped, "Yes ma'am."

Tenten laughed at Naruto and high fived Kiba.

"Owned," Kiba said. Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

Sasuke and Neji 'hn ed'.

Ino was laughing hysterically about nothing.

Sakura was hugging Gaara, who looked freakishly pissed.

Chouji was eating chips.

Shikamaru was yawning.

Rock Lee was doing push ups.

Hinata was writing in her death note.

Shino was merely sitting there being awesome, while Temari cried about it.

And Mr. Bugglesworth, well, let's say he was doing the weirdest thing of all…

"So anyways," Kakashi said, "You're all idiots. Sit down, shut up and LISTEN TO ME!"

"Haha, bowtie…"

Kakashi threw his hands up in frustration.

"Okay. This challenge is individual. If you look to your right you'll see a slip and slide. On one side are five cookies. You must take the cookies to the other side of the slip and slide, and put them in the cookie jar, alright?"

"Can…" Chouji began, "Can we eat the coo—"

"NO YOU CANNOT EAT THE COOKIES! Now, you're going to go one at a time."

Everyone looked at Kakashi oddly.

"And I…and then…WAFFLES!" Temari yelled.

Kakashi ignored her. "This is because it will take up the rest of the chapter, and I'm tired."

"Fair enough," Everyone but Temari said, who was still crying about nothing.

"Isn't this challenge too easy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, well, I got lost on the road of life."

"Wha—"

"Exactly. And because you asked, Naruto-kun, you're up first."

Naruto shrugged.

"And I'll say this unless everyone's forgotten." Kakashi said, "In your team challenge the first team got 15 points, second team 12 and so on. In the individual challenge, the three people with the best time will get 15 points, the next three people with the second best time will get 12 points and so on. Oh, and just to be fun, your times will be revealed once everyone has finished! Now, Naruto, get in position."

Naruto smiled, "YEAH!"

"GO DUDE," Kiba screamed, "GO!"

Man, he said it so dramatically. Everyone looked at him.

"Uhh…"

Everyone was still looking at him, especially Tenten.

Kiba sighed, "I want to be in America…"

--

Naruto was at the end of the slip and slide, man; he could handle this no problem.

"Ready. GO!" Kakashi said.

Naruto, wanting to get in the slip and slide excitement, hurriedly grabbed the cookies and slid on his stomach. It was the typical piece of plastic with water shooting up. Except...it wasn't water.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Naruto yelled. It was really slippery and he was going freakishly fast.

He continued to slide until he realized he wasn't flat on the ground…and the slip and slide slanted. He slid quickly underground.

Kakashi smiled at the awed crowd.

Sasuke twitched.

Everyone thought he'd be a while, so they all sat down. Sakura got tea for everyone, so they were discussing their strategies. They suddenly heard a muffled:

"_FINISH THIS FUCKING CHALLENGE NO JUTSU!" _Was heard as Naruto shot out of the ground, leaving no hole surprisingly. Naruto then proceeded to slam the cookies in a cookie jar and flash the victory sign.

"DUDE," Kiba yelled.

"THAT WAS FAST!" Sakura yelled.

"W…w…w…w…w…w…BAGELS!" Temari cried.

Everyone else wasn't interested.

"Got any threes?"

"GOD DAMNIT, WOMAN!"

Ino smirked at Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed, "Okay, whatever, I don't care. Yay for Naruto. Clap clap. Next up…Temari!"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-NARF?! NO, BRAIN! I DON'T _WANT_ TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD TODAY! MY NAME COMES FIRST IN THE THEME SONG, I DESERVE A CHOICE! ...m…MARINATED STEAK!"

Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"Just take your god damned position." Kakashi said.

Temari sniffed as she walked towards the slip and slide.

--

"Ready. GO!" Kakashi said.

Temari grabbed the cookies at put them in her bra. She then went to walk around the slip and slide.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Kakashi warned her.

Temari made a wail and simply jumped where the slip and slide went into the ground.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—oh, this isn't so bad! Cable, spacious, COMFY beds… Let's see what's on…hmm—DAMNIT, KANKUROU! GO AWAY!" _

"_NO! EVERYONE LIKES ME! ACCEPT IT!" _

"_NO! I WON'T—oh, right, the challenge." _

Kankurou snickered,_ "Slut." _

"_WHAT?!" _

Again, emphasizing the 'wh'.

"_EEP!" _

Everyone looked scared, except for Gaara. No, he'd seen worse. He'd seen them argue about who was the better singer…he shuddered at the thought.

"_**I**__ was the best singer…"_ he thought, _"Nazonazo…mitaini—OH SHIT!" _

"_WHAT IS THIS?! SOME KIND OF __**MAZE**__?!"_ Temari yelled from underground, _"M…m…AND THEN…uh…oh, shoot…um…oh, yeah…GRAVY!" _

Kakashi sighed.

Rock Lee was giving a pep talk.

"Okay. You may be small…REALLY small…but you can DO IT, Sasuke!"

"Lee, who let you back in the house?"

"Wha—"

"Exactly,"

--

**YES. This chapter will have a part 3. Only because it took me forever to write this. Don't comment on it's shortness, but tell me if you thought it was funny…if not, I'm losing mah touch…**

**Good news! Ouran's release date is the 28****th****!! (squee)**

**I preordered it from amazon.ca (eh!! I'm Canadian!) but then I found out anime corner store (dot) com had gotten it early from FUNimation D:**


	8. DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY!

**Hi, guys...um…**

**Yeah, I lied.**

**I apologize…I really wanted to do this story for a really long time…but I just can't come up with anything! As you can see, the last chapter wasn't as good as the others (I think so, at least).**

**So with that, I have a question:**

**Would anyone like to take this story over? Like rewrite it or whatever you want to do, but take it over? If so let me know… Again, I apologize.**

**Also, I'm really pissed at Kishi-san right now. He's killing off all of the amazing characters! Why the hell is SASUKE still alive?! Sorry, fan girls, but I HATE SASUKE!!!! (WITH A PASSION!!!)**

**And also…again. I'll be starting a new story sometime within the next two months. It will be a CLANNAD story (watch the anime people, it's so good). It will be a Kyou x Youhei (I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!!!!) So…yeah.**

**Have a nice…new year!!**


	9. Hurray!

**Good news, guys!**

**Toad Sage's Mansion—like POKEBALL GO! BELIEVE IT!—will be…**

**REWRITTEN! (Nichi Nara was kind enough to give the story back to me. I lurves you, Nara-chan! But it's okay—I'm not a creeper. I just lurve your reviews and such :D)**

**That's right, folks!**

**And this time, it will actually be GOOD!**

**Like my Pokemon crossover, the rewrite will have a lot of the same dialogue, but just put together better. Also, I will be writing this alone, and not with Skittles. **

**So PLEASE, show your support for the rewrite by reviewing this chapter! **

**I want to know if there actually are people who await the updates for this story…and think it's awesome…**

**BUT!**

**The first chapter won't be out for a while.**

**Why?**

**Because I'm going to write four to five chapters before posting! (It won't take THAT long—just not an immediate update.)**

**And hopefully my windows don't break from Hurricane Bill!**

**Sorry…I'm just really freaked about this hurricane…my house was weakened by Juan…**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
